Night In
by blondekat3
Summary: Hermione's night in provides much more excitement than she anticipated. Her night of firewhiskey and a good book evolves into an interesting tale between Hermione and her ex-teacher/roommate Remus.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is a long one shot that I split into two chapters. I know it has been a really long time since you guys have heard from me, but hopefully I will be getting a few fics up before school starts in a few weeks, because I have them written down, I just need to type them up. Thanks for reading and please let me know what you think! -blondekat3

Hermione packed her notebooks and paperwork into her ratty leather messenger bag that had somehow survived Hogwarts, the war, and a few years at university. She double checked her desk to make sure she wasn't leaving anything behind. Nodding to herself in approval, she apparated to the street in front of her place. Okay, so Grimauld Place wasn't _hers_, but she was living there along with Remus, Harry, and Ginny.

As she walked into the house she climbed up to her room and flung her bag onto her bed. She reached into her dresser to pull out some old cut off sweatpants and a blue cami. Yes, it was Friday, and she should go out like Harry, Ginny, and most likely Remus were. However, tonight seemed like a good night to stay in. Plus, Harry and Ginny wouldn't be home tonight since it was their second wedding anniversary. Hermione knew that Harry was going to surprise Ginny with reservations at one of the most upscale restaurants in London as well as hotel reservations that cost more per night then she would spend for 4 nights.

Remus would probably be out drinking with Bill and Charlie, and come back with some bird again. If she was being fair with herself that had only happened once, and the woman was gone by the morning.

Hermione's mind lingered on Remus and her innocent school-girl crush that had evolved into a not-so innocent, not-so crush. 'God,' thought Hermione, 'that man is a new kind of sexy. With his light brown hair that is just a bit too long, so it always falls into his eyes. And those beautiful silver orbs can see right through her; he always could read her too well for her liking.'

She was hopelessly attracted to the werewolf. His laugh, his slightly mischievous smile that reminded her of the twin's humor mixed with Harry's compassion, his intellect, his earthy scent, everything sent chills down her spine. She knew that he only saw her as a former student. She had seen him using his subtle flirting, that in all honesty rivaled Sirius' flirting abilities but with a completely different approach, with every woman he came in contact with except her.

She shook her head in disappointment, and decided a bit of alcohol might be involved in tonight's activities. She than began to strip herself of her pencil skirt, in favor of much more comfortable attire.

Remus walked into the house, deciding that he was going to try to spend the evening with Hermione instead of the elder Weasley brothers. He grew weary of their inability to mention anything other than the attractive birds in the bar. He hoped she hadn't made plans, so that he could spend another evening of sweet torture with the woman. He does not know when he grew so attracted to the witch, but he knew that every time he was around her he was intoxicated by her presence and damning his many hindering features. Between the age difference, his being her former teacher, and most of all, being a werewolf, he knew she would never be attracted to him. Remus had more than noticed the way that geeky bookworm had evolved into a beautiful, if not still geeky, woman. More than that, he was amazed at how she could always tell what he was thinking, even when he was concealing it as best he could.

As these thoughts were all running through Remus' mind, he made his way to the entry of Hermione's room. Noticing that the door was partially opened, he knocked as he opened the door. His greeting of 'Moine to her never left his mouth.

There, in the center of her room, was Hermione in just a lacy bra and matching underwear that hardly classified as a garment of clothing. Remus' eyes slowly raked down her body, before Remus could regain himself. He had never seen her and anything less than running shorts and a tank top, and was in awe of her athletic form. Remus felt his blood flow southwards and his pants quickly became uncomfortable.

Both of them stood there for a few moments, in utter shock. Then, as if struck by lightning, both of the quickly began moving. Hermione threw her cami on at rapid speeds, and Remus rushed out of the door, apologizing loudly and repeatedly.

Hermione watched him turn tail and leave as she pulled on her sweatpants. She knew that he had just ogled her for all intents and purposes. She shivered despite the heat she was feeling. Her mind kept providing the image of his eyes raking downwards and darkening a shade of two. She realized that she was getting wet, and sat on the edge of the bed trying to quell her body's response by thinking unsexy thoughts.

Remus went down to the kitchen and pulled the bottle of firewhiskey down from the cupboard. He spun off the lid and took a big gulp, ignoring the burning protest from his throat. He placed his hands on the counter behind him as he leaned against it and hung his head. He tried to think of anything except for the very sexy witch upstairs, to no avail. The only picture his mind would provide was Hermione standing there like a startled deer, and Remus' wolf provided many different suggestions for that innocent doe. Remus shook his head, hoping that the picture might just fall out of his head. He clutched the counters until his knuckles where white, so that he wouldn't touch himself in the one place that was begging for friction. He rolled his head back and looked at the ceiling, as though it would provide him with the answer.

He knew he had looked too long. Hermione probably thought he was a dirty, old pervert for looking at someone half his age like a starving man looks at a filet mignon. One of his hands ran through his hair, tousling it more than usual in attempt to find answer.

'Well, bugger,' Remus thought as he heard movement from Hermione's room above. 'What can I possibly say that will make her not hate me?"

Hermione trotted down the stairs before she could talk herself out of it. She didn't know what she was going to say or do, but she was a Gryffindor, damn it and she was not going to solve anything by hiding in her room. She walked into the kitchen to see Remus looking at her with mostly controlled features. To everyone, he would appear impassive, but Hermione could tell by the slight clench of the jaw and his acute eye movements, that he was restraining himself. A part of her wished he would let go of those restraints, but she was not sure that his actions would be in her favor if he did.

They stood at opposite ends of the kitchen, neither of them knowing what to say to the other. Hermione noted the bottle of firewhiskey in her mind, not quite sure what it meant. Remus finally broke the silence.

"I'm sorry 'Mione I should have knocked. It was not polite at all, for me to barge into a woman's room like that."

"Don't apologize; I would've done the same thing if you had left your door cracked. And you did knock; you just didn't wait for a response before entering. "

Remus slightly chuckled at that, but then they both fell into silence again. Hermione had almost decided to go back up to her room, when he offered her the bottle of firewhiskey. Hermione chuckled and imitated Remus' actions from earlier perfectly, including the slight grimace turned to smile as the liquor went down her throat. She knew that things had not been permanently damaged between the two when she saw that mischievous smirk cross his features. She smiled and followed him into the living room, with the firewhiskey still in hand.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione walked into the room and plopped down onto the couch that faced the beautiful fireplace of Grimmauld. Remus sat down next to her, but not close enough that they were touching.

"So," Remus paused awkwardly, unsure of what to say. "How has your day been?" Hermione let out a brief chuckle, which earned her his perfectly mischievous smile for the second time that evening. She felt bad for the boys who went to Hogwarts at the same time as the Marauders. Between Remus, Sirius, and James, they wouldn't have stood a chance at attracting a female's attentions.

"Pretty good. Mostly normal except for one of my housemates walking in on me changing," Hermione joked as she shoved Remus' shoulder.

"What a jerk! He must have absolutely no manners if he didn't walk before entering a woman's room," Remus answered equally playful. The two instantly smoothed back into their normal bantering interactions.

"Yep, he really is. He definitely owes me big time," Hermione responded. Her mind instantly provided her with a way that Remus could pay her back. She blushed and shifted in her seat when she felt moisture begin to build between her legs. She closed her eyes trying to rid herself of the thought, but that only allowed her mind to provide an image.

"What did you have in mind?" Remus asked in what he knew was an attractive tone. He shouldn't be flirting with her, but he could resist. He also shifted his weight, but with the motive of moving them closer together. Their legs were now touching and their arms were mere millimeters apart.

"I dunno..." Hermione mumbled while her brain was screaming the answer.

"Hermione, I know you aren't telling me the truth," he said as he pulled the firewhiskey out of her hands and set it on the coffee table. "I feel horrible for invading your privacy, let me know how I can make it up to you."

Hermione was torn. She wanted to jump on this man and leave him with no doubts of how she felt, but she was also scared that he did not return her feelings, and any attempt on him would completely break their friendship to pieces.

Hermione surprised both of them by throwing herself into his arms and fastening her lips to his. Remus took very little time to respond wholeheartedly, opening his mouth to deepen the kiss further. They both battled for dominance in the kiss as Remus pulled Hermione's hips over his, so she was straddling him. Hermione ran her hands through his already tousled hair. He pulled Hermione's into his own and she moaned into the kiss as her center collided with his hardness restrained in his jeans.

She felt Remus smirk against her lips and would have hit him for being so damn cocky if she was not so preoccupied by the small circles Remus was drawing at her hips, not to mention the magic his mouth was working in the kiss. Hermione ground into his hardness again, in an attempt to quench her need that was becoming more and more demanding. Her actions received a half moan, half growl from the man below her. His hands went to her thighs to pull her into her again, and to feel the smooth skin against his fingers.

Hermione tilted her head back as Remus moved his lips to her neck and collarbone, and one of his hands splayed out underneath her shirt at her stomach and crept upwards at a torturous pace. Finally he cupped one of her breasts and massaged it. Hermione released a full moan this time from Remus' skillful hands. Remus made short work of her shirt, and moved his left hand to the neglected breast while his right sidled around to the bra clasp and undid it with one hand. As he saw her breasts fall out of their confinement, he had a wolfish-smirk across his features. The grin sent chills down her spine that where only amplified when he bent his head down and began kissing and sucking her breasts.

Hermione's head fell back and she arched into the mouth, which was causing the burn between her legs to increase to an almost unbearable state. She rocked into him again which caused a hiss from below her.

"Please…" Hermione begged as he bit down lightly. Remus looked up and Hermione almost came right there. His hair was even more disheveled than usual, his lips were slightly swollen as his tongue slid out to moisture them, but his eyes were what got her. They were almost black, with a small silver ring, and they were filled with such obvious need and passion that her knees would've given out if she was standing.

"What? What do you want, Hermione?" Remus' voice was brutal and husky which only excited Hermione further. "Do you want me to take you right now, on this couch?"

"Yes," she moaned more than said. He growled as he flipped them over so that her back was running lengthwise with the couch and he was pinning her down. She reached to the bottom of his shirt and yanked upwards as her pulled her sweatpants downwards. Their kiss temporarily halted as the shirt was removed. When they continued kissing, Hermione reached her hand downwards and grabbed the hardness that was trapped within his jeans.

Remus bucked into her hand and groaned at the contact. She reached a bit higher and undid the button and zipper. She then pulled both the jeans and the boxers downwards in one motion. Remus quickly maneuvered out of them, and was on top of her with his hardness pressing into her wet center. She wrapped one leg around his hip and placed the other on the floor for leverage.

They both gasped when his member slid to her entrance. He slowly pushed into her wetness as her back arched off the couch and his eyes rolled shut at the feeling. Eventually he was completely sheathed and Hermione felt fuller than she ever had in her life.

The slow pace quickly evolved into a fast, passionate series of thrusts, moans, and gasps. They both finished wishing it could have lasted much, much longer. They lay on the couch, falling asleep completely and utterly satisfied, still in each other's embrace.

Charlie and Bill dropped by Grimmauld place in order to inform Remus of the amazing night he missed out on, especially the beautiful German triplets that took a keen interest in the eldest Weasleys. They walked into the with Bill leading the way about to yell for Remus when he entered the living room, but stopped dead in his tracks. Charlie almost collided with his brother and the swear that was going to be aimed at Bill, was released for a completely different reason.

Very naked Remus and Hermione were asleep on the couch, the picture of perfection. Bill reached for the firewhiskey, still on the coffee table and took a very large gulp.

"Well, damn. I guess he had a better night than us after all," Bill said once they got out onto the street.

"I'm damning the fact that he got to Hermione first. I have a feeling, if he's half as smart as he seems, he won't be letting her go for a very long time."

A/N: Okay, I hope you like my fic. It's the first one I've released in a while, I know. Please review and thanks for reading!


End file.
